Books and Rings
by TigerTiger02
Summary: just a little xmas one shot, featuring Joce and Dean and a little Sam too. part of the Stricken series. Joce hunts for the perfect prezzie for Dean, and xmas morning.


Title: Books and Rings

Author: TigerTiger02

Summary: Joce gets Dean something; there is some gift giving and a brief appearance of Sammy. Oh and Dean is sappy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Timeline: Later then current Stricken, roughly near the end of Season One of Supernatural.

Dedication: to St. Nick.

* * *

Joce shivered and pulled her coat closer to her body. Absently she reached for her cigarettes and struck a match. It wasn't until now that she remembered why she hated Chicago in the winter. It wasn't the bustle of holiday shoppers, it wasn't the cornucopia of brilliant lights and Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa decorations, and it sure as hell wasn't the damn obnoxious carolers that went about singing at the top of their lungs. It was the damn smoking ban and the freezing wind. This was why she hates Chicago in the winter. She glanced at her half-finished cigarette and then at the inviting warmth of store she was about to enter. Was the toxic nicotine really worth the biting cold? Nah. 

She tossed the cigarette away and made her way into the tiny, over stocked store. The scent of old books and mildew hung heavily in the air and she wrinkled her nose. The proprietor was lurking nearby. His white hair and wire rimmed glasses glinted in the faint light.

"Mr. Donahue?" she murmured. The old man turned and smiled.

"Ms. Croft?"

"Yes."

"Ah… good… now normally I wouldn't be open for one sole customer but when you said you were a friend of Rupert's I couldn't say no. Now what kind of book are you looking for?" she licked her lips and sighed.

"This has to do with a very powerful Demon…" she trailed off, unsure how to explain the rest but the old man's eyes lit up.

"Ah… yes… The Winchester's?" she nodded and he continued, "You want information on a certain Yellow-Eyed Demon that has been hunting… special children… yes?"

"If you don't have anything of that sort then something with little known spells for protection or powerful exorcisms would be nice." Donahue smiled thinly.

"I have something… it is a very old book… it speaks of such a demon." He cocked his head and turned, gesturing her to follow him. Joce followed eagerly as he spoke of the book, "There are no spells or special enchantments to rid you of it in this book. How to send it back to the fiery pits of hell is unknown, it is something you will have to find yourself. But there are charms and spells to protect you from it. There are objects in the book that shield your from its hateful gaze. There will be protection for yourself, your love, and whatever children may come along the way." Joce laughed.

"Dean and I with children? Donahue, you obviously have never met the Great Womanizing Dean Winchester. He will not settle down. We will never have children." He turned and gazed at her. The almost translucent blue of his eyes drilling into her as he studied her soul and her future and for a moment his eyes whitened then the moment was gone. He gave another thin smile.

"Don't mock what the future has planned for you." He simply murmured. Behind his back Joce rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes."

He continued deeper into the shop and Joce willingly followed him. He took an ornate key from his shirt and lifted the chain upon it was strung from around his neck. Donahue unlocked a door and opened it. He disappeared into the dimly lit room and after a few minutes and some muffled curses he reappeared.

In his hands he held a book. It was a small, thick book, seemingly worthless. It's leather cover aged and torn in places. There was no titling so Joce couldn't say what the name of the book was. But as she stared at it a familiar tingling in her spine had her convinced that this was the book she sought. With trembling hands she took the ancient tome and opened it. On yellowed pages words appeared in plain old English.

"Its charmed, if someone with evil intent tries to read this book then the words do not appear. Also it translates to the language you are most comfortable with."

"Where did you find this?" she whispered as she read some incantation.

"A good friend in England gave it to me. Unfortunately he has since passed on. Albus was a great man…"

"How much?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything… if it will help the world then why should you pay for it?" when Joce looked up with shock he elaborated, "Ms. Croft, I am an old man… I don't have much time left on the earth but if I can use my remaining time by helping people defeat evil and darkness then I will do so. Take it… and anything else you feel might be useful… I must go to bed now… the door will lock itself when you leave. But please turn off the lights when you are done." Joce nodded dumbly and watches the man ascend the stairway to her left.

* * *

Christmas morning, Joce was hung-over and exhausted from the night before. Dean's heavy body was draped across her and his breath was hot in her ear. She shifted and Dean awoke. 

"Don't leave…" he murmured in her neck and then nipped it gently for good measure.

"Don't you want your present?" she asked. With those magic words Dean sat up, hazel eyes sparkling as he grinned at her.

"Whadja get me?" he asked in a rush. Joce smiled mischievously.

"First get Sammy in here, and then we can open presents." Dean glowered at her but pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, his pajama pants, and a t-shirt. But as he opened the door Sam already stood there, snow covering his beanie, and bags in hand. He flushed brightly at he caught sight of the barely covered Joce.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" he turned around and Joce pulled one of Dean's flannel shirts around her and buttoned it up. Then she pulled on a pair of her sleeping shorts and got out of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Dean from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, Sammy, I've got clothes on, it's okay." Sam turned around a closed the door with his foot. They all sat down at the table and Sam handed out various containers.

"Chinese food for breakfast?" Dean muttered incredulously.

"Hey! It was the only place I could find that was open!"

"Mickey D's is open until noon! You couldn't go there?" Sam shook his head.

"God do you have to be ungrateful? It's food and damn good food too!"

"Boys! Calm down, now let us enjoy our Chinese food." Joce said.

Minutes later Dean wiped his hands and his mouth.

"Alright, food eaten, let's do this thing!" he rubbed his hands and sat down on the floor, legs folded. Joce laughed and joined him on the floor, curling around him and soaking in what could only be described as Dean Warmth.

Sam exclaimed at the dagger set Dean had gotten him and grinned widely at the mp3 player Joce had given him with a smile. Joce grinned widely at the new crossbow Sam had presented. And Dean seemed to be genuinely happy about the CD player for the car. Sam had scampered off to put some songs onto his mp3 player leaving Joce and Dean alone.

Joce waited with bated breath while Dean ripped the wrapping off.

"Joce what is this?" he murmured.

"Look inside." Dean skimmed the first few pages and looked up at her.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes…" He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Joce moaned under his ministrations. However Dean pulled away.

"I love you… you have no idea how much this means to me…" he kissed her again. "Alright close your eyes." Joce did as he asked and felt him fumble with something on her hand. "Open 'me." She gaped at the small diamond and gold ring on her left ring finger.

"Oh my god… Dean…" she whispered.

"It was my mom's… it's not much I know… and maybe when the Demon's gone I can get something that much more sparkly… and I know you don't want to get married so we don't have to! It could be a sort of promise ring thingy. I know how you chicks-." Joce covered Dean's lips with her own and pushed him to the floor. She eagerly disposed of his clothing but then stopped suddenly and burst out crying. In a panic Dean pulled her close and stroked her back.

"Joce are you upset? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She sobbed out.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy, now kiss me you big idiot!" Dean grinned and gladly did so.

* * *

A/N: Just my own sappy little Christmas story… I thought it was cute… and it's take place in no particular time just like the other one. But I can assure you that it's definitely would take place near the end of Season one. Yes I know… I just shoved Dumbledore in there for no reason… 


End file.
